charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordaunt
Mordaunt was an evil sorcerer who was determined to claim Excalibur for himself. His knowledge of the sword and the mythology surrounding it, suggests that Mordaunt could have been present around the time of King Arthur himself, which was around the late fifth or early sixth century. This would have made Mordaunt at least fifteen hundred years old. History After Piper Halliwell removed Excalibur from the stone, Mordaunt appeared at the manor. He convinced Piper that she was the new King Arthur and that he was there to train her. He explained that the Dark Knight was after the sword and he conjured up a list of ingredients for a vanquishing potion. As Mordaunt continued to train Piper, Phoebe and Paige went to collect the ingredients from Richard Montana. However, when Phoebe was about to add the last ingredient, Richard stopped her, revealing the potion was highly explosive. The sisters then figured out Mordaunt had tricked them and was after the sword. When the Dark Knight attacked at the manor, Mordaunt revealed he had been working with the demon the entire time and vanquished him, as he was no longer needed. However, Piper, under influence of the sword, believed his lies, even when her sisters tried to warn her and take the sword away. Mordaunt continued to seduce and manipulate Piper and worked with her to establish a new round table of demons. They gathered a Grimlock, a Banshee, a Creeper, and a Soul Blaster Demon. However, when the demons were about to swear their loyalty, Mordaunt finally betrayed Piper and used a spell to vanquish the demons and take their powers. He was then able to claim the sword and stabbed Piper, though Leo was able to heal her in time. Knowing that Wyatt was the true wielder of the sword, Mordaunt set out to kill him. However, the sisters had anticipated this and set a trap. Wyatt then claimed the sword and used it to vanquish Mordaunt by stabbing him. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Mordaunt cast a spell to absorb the power of a Grimlock, Banshee, Creeper, and a Soul Blaster Demon. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. ;Active Powers *'Conjuration: '''The ability to draw objects into existence out of thin air. *'Whirling: The ability to teleport through wind and air in a way that resembles tornadoes. *Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other magical beings. Mordaunt could sense the location of Excalibur. ;''Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. ;Through Excalibur *'Calling:' The ability to call an object into your hands. This ability is seen in beings who have a connection with their magical weapon they use. *'Invincibility: '''The ability to be able to withstand any amount of physical or magical harm. *'Immunity:' The ability to be completely immune to the powers or magic of other beings. ;''Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. *'Sonic Scream:' The ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal human. Mordaunt absorbed this power from a Banshee. *'Super Strength:' The ability to have magically augmented physical strength and stamina. Mordant obtained this power from a Banshee. *'Agility:' The ability that provides the possessor with inhuman agility, reflexes, and speed. Mordaunt obtained this power from a Banshee. *'Levitation:' The ability to propel oneself up in the air and hover. The Banshee could leap great distances with it. Mordaunt stole this power from a Banshee. *'Soul Blasting:' The ability to fire a blast of lightning-like energy that extracts the souls of other beings, which can potentially kill the victim if the soul is not restored in time. Mordaunt stole this power from a Soul Blaster Demon. *'Lightning Teleportation:' The ability to teleport through lightning. Mordaunt obtained this power from a Soul Blaster Demon. *'Aura Choking:' The ability to choke beings from a distance. This power can only be used when a Grimlock has stolen the eye-sight of a child. Mordaunt took this power from a Grimlock. *'Portal Creation:' The ability to create portals to other worlds, dimensions or planes. Mordaunt stole this power from a Grimlock. *'Sense Stealing:' The ability to take away someone's else's senses and use them for oneself. Grimlocks can steal the sight of others. Mordaunt obtained this power from a Grimlock. *'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport in form of shimmers. Mordaunt absorbed this power from a Grimlock. *'Super Strength:' The ability to have and exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. Mordaunt took this power from a Grimlock. *'Creeper Powers:' Powers belonging to a Creeper Demon. Mordaunt stole them from one such demon. Spells Power Theft Spell At the round table, Mordaunt ordered a Banshee, a Creeper, a Soul Blaster Demon, and a Grimlock to place their left hand on the pentagram. After they did so, Mordaunt casts this spell which stole their powers and resulted in their vanquish. :Supreme demonic powers, :leave your host '' :''and find a new home '' :''in this willing heart. Gallery 6x08P18.png 6x08P22.png 6x08P30.png 6x08P35.png Piper_and_mordaunt_kiss.JPG| mordaunt casts the power stealing spell.JPG| mordaunt with stolen powers.JPG| mordaunt controlling excalibur.JPG| 6x08P44.png 6x08P46.png mordaunt is vanquished.JPG| Notes and Trivia *Mordaunt's name might be based on Arthurian legends, as many characters from the legends have similar names. This includes Morgan le Fay, also known as Morgane/Morgaine and Morgana, her sister Morgause and Mordred. Coincidentally, all these characters served an antagonistic role in the legends. Appearances Mordaunt appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Demonic sorcerers Category:Evil Category:Demons